U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,453,578 and 3,432,788, respectively discloses a typical fuse holder. In each, wire connections to electrical terminals were made by crimping. Such crimping requires a hand tool.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,356,806 discloses a fuse holder having projecting ribs, some of which prevent removal of a threaded nut, and some of which snuggly fit within keyway grooves to prevent relative rotation of two housing parts.